Larek
Larek (ラレック, Rarekku) ''is a Saiyan and the main protagonist of ''---. ''Born the son of Boeren, a famous scout for his species, and Eracea, Larek was often taken on trips with his father to find new planets for their species to conquer. It was on one of these missions that the infamous Genocide of the Saiyans took place, and the Saiyans were all but wiped out by the forces of the Planet Trade Organization and their diabolical ruler, the Frost Demon known as Frieza. Cornered on their current outing, Boeren sealed his son in a Attack Ball and sent him off, before engaging in lethal combat with the leader of the attacking forces. Crash-landing on the planet Earth's Northern Continent, the young Saiyan eventually ran into the recently-summoned Shenron by pure chance. Taking pity on the youth, the Eternal Dragon bestowed him with an amount of his own power: a form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Using what remaining time he had left to instruct and take care of Larek, Shenron eventually faded away and the Dragon Balls he was bound to dispersed. Not fully understanding the process, Larek set out to collect them in the hopes of meeting up with his second father again. The series largely chronicles Larek's adventures throughout various lands and worlds on this quest of his, with a specific focus on his growth in both power and character. Along the way, he is joined by a variety of companions, from the Neko Majin Briar to fellow surviving Saiyan Celina, as well as others from all fields of life. Throughout it all his skills continue to develop, from improving his combat prowess as a Dragon Slayer of sorts to unlocking some of the various transformations and skills available to him as a Saiyan, especially that of the Super Saiyan (and through it discovering the power of Dragon Force). He continues to aim for collection of the Dragon Balls, but has branched out along a way to both aid his friends and deal with various threats to the world and universe as a whole. As a Saiyan, his name is derived from a vegetable; in this case, it is kale. Appearance Larek exhibits many of the standard traits that are associated with his race. He has wild black-colored hair (that supposedly has been the same shape and technically the same amount since he was a child). In addition, he sports a tail emerging from his tailbone that is very simian esque and is covered with fur the same color as his hair (however, this tail is usually tucked beneath his actual pants in order to keep it out of view, though when relaxing or in the middle of battle Larek will allow his tail to move around freely and generally ignores any risk of it being seen). Larek has slightly tanned caucasian skin and has a somewhat odd physique, being both muscular and a bit wiry at the same time, giving him the appearance of being quite skinny to most onlookers, however, he actually has a decent bit of muscle (though it is hard to notice due to a combination of his slim stature and the fact that the previously mentioned muscle is distributed evenly throughout his body). Larek also seems to have something of an ageless quality about him, and many people find it very hard to guess his age except for the simple fact that he appears young (which is true). Most guesses of Larek's age range from him being in his late teens to his early 20s, and generally those who guess this way find themselves being correct, as Larek's actual age lands around 17-18 (though apparently he rarely keeps count and half the time can barely remember his age, generally requiring a few seconds to remember it due to him regarding it as unimportant). Larek has also been described as someone who constantly gives off a fighting aura, and even at his most peaceful he always seems to have an air about him as if he was preparing to actually fight someone, no matter what his intentions and thoughts are at the moment. Larek has something of a 'standard' outfit when it comes to travelling, fighting, training, or anything else that involves combat or any form of rigorous travel. Despite originally wearing a standard set of PTO-style battle armor when he first arrived on Earth, as time went by and he grew he assembled a new set of clothing for him to wear on a regular basis. It consists of a white cotton tank-top that he wears as a shirt, topped off with a long white scarf that he keeps around his neck and generally trails behind him, often nearly touching the ground do the length of the garment (though the scarf can occasionally move on its own as if animated; this sort of movement is usually tied to some sort of comedic moment, in which the scarf emotes alongside Larek himself). He also dons a simple pair of navy blue sweatpants that hang down to his legs and appear to be a bit too long for him, as he usually has to roll up the sleeves a short bit, exposing the inside section of the pants which is apparently a slightly lighter shade of blue than the outside. Finally, around his feet Larek wears simple moccasins with the same sort of colorscheme as his working out pants. The most common feature of this form of attire, however, is the large amount of training bandages that Larek has wrapped around his body. They are most commonly located around his hands, wrists, and lower arms (not quite reaching his elbows, in fact they can be considered a decent distance away if one looks close enough). These bandages are also located around Larek's waist, acting as a pseudo-belt of sorts, and around his ankles and parts of his feet, so if his shoes are destroyed in battle or another event causes Larek to lose said shoes in some way, the bandages can function in the place of shoes for brief periods of time (brief due to the bandages rubbing off or being torn off with great ease, especially in harsher enviroments such as deserts with sandstorms or ice-storms). All in all, the outfit functions as an all-purpose uniform when it comes to anything involving either martial arts or travelling, and considering that these are the two things that Larek occupies most of his time with, he is genuinely seen wearing this outfit for a large amount of time when on his journey and throughout the series. However, it is not the only outfit that Larek wears. He actually possesses several variants for a variety of locations, though he rarely bothers with actually keeping these with him for any extended period of time and most can be considered makeshift or thrown together to fight the occasion. The most common is a more 'casual outfit' that Larek dons when on a variety of occasions, from simply blending in more properly with a crowd of normal people to even when he's simply going on R and R, taking a break from his usual activities. This outfit consists of a pure white hoodie, though he still keeps his scarf around his neck (due to him apparently finding the scarf a comfort or as something of an heirloom, though of what is not known). He also wears simple navy blue or dark colored jeans that also have the ends of the legs rolled up slightly (implying Larek enjoys wearing pants that are too big for him if only to roll up the sleeves in that manner). Rather than his usual moccasins, he instead dons simple red (or various other colors, as there appears to be no real pattern when it comes to that sort of thing on his shoes) sneakers that always seem slightly untied. This is not the only alternate outfit, however, though it is the most common one that Larek wears. Much more rare is to see him in an actual swimsuit (since he simply prefers to jump into the water with only his underwear on and no real official swimwear), which usually takes the appearance of a simple pair of swimming trunks that are a steel-gray or pitch-black in color, with seemingly random decorations depending on what pair he is actually wearing. And finally, for more formal events Larek usually dons a charcoal gray tuxedo of sorts, complete with a dark blue or green tie and simple dress shoes. It is also to be noticed that while he genuinely forsakes his scarf when it comes to his swimming gear (due to not wanting his scarf to get wet), he will generally keep it around his neck when in his formal attire, unless events result in him unable to wear it or a friend asks him not to wear it (though he will usually attempt to haggle about the issue unless they provide a very good reason for why he shouldn't wear it to whatever formal event they are attending). Personality Relationships History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities 'Immense Ki (力, Chikara)- '''Superhuman Strength and Speed- Enhanced Senses- Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills- Limited Strategic Prowess- Dragon Slayer Magic Eternal Dragon Slayer Magic (永遠の滅竜魔法, Eien no Metsuryū Mahō)- Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Transformations Great Ape Super Saiyan Dragon Force Quotes Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Larek's Group Category:Dragon Slayer